heroes_reborn_mini_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
June 13 - Part Two
June 13 - Part Two is episode 8 of Heroes Reborn. Summary Erica Kravid puts her plan into motion. Hiro and Angela take on an important mission. Noah has an unexpected reunion with Matt Parkman. Plot Noah shoots Erica in the leg due to his past self's intervention, and Quentin stumbles upon the scene, pulling Erica out of the way to interrogate her about Phoebe. When Hiro and Angela are stuck in Odessa in 1999, Angela realizes that Nathan has inherited the Petrelli ability to absorb other powers, taking them from first Claire and now Hiro; she decides the children must be raised separately. Noah tells his past self about Claire and asks Caspar Abraham to erase his memories. Harris captures past Noah and Caspar, and Matt, now working for Erica, interrogates Noah, but Caspar intervenes before he discovers the location of the children, erasing Noah's memories and overpowering Harris. Matt lets the two go and Caspar leaves Noah in the wreckage with no memory as planned. Carlos becomes a war hero for the actions of his fellow soldier and love interest Farah, as she leaves for a job far away to hide her powers. When Hachiro Otomo realizes that Erica is using Hiro's disappearance to name him a co-conspirator in the bombing, he uses his power to bring Katana Girl to life as Miko, a back door into Evernow. Chasing Hiro's power, Molly and Noah find a much older Hiro with Anne and Nathan, having raised Nathan as his son. Luke and Joanne find Dennis's body, and Joanne kills an EVO for the first time. Nathan uses Hiro's power to take Noah to Angela, who warns him of a catastrophe in Odessa beneath a clock-tower at 11:53. Quentin is reunited with a brainwashed Phoebe. Nathan sends Noah back to his own time as Harris arrives at their house, and Hiro says goodbye to Nathan, Caspar and Anne to hold off Harris. Caspar takes Nathan's memory of Hiro so that he won't go back. In the present, Noah finds Quentin still alive and tells him about the twins, but this Quentin is working for Erica and tells her the truth. Mistakes * When Erica walks to the parking garage, a TV is playing Mohinder's video as she rounds the corner. That same shot was used at the end of the previous episode. However, the video on the screen was of a news anchor covering the bombing. * Old Angela tells teenage Nathan "You're pretty big for a one-year-old", when in fact he was born that day, a few hours earlier so she should have said something along the lines of - You're pretty big for a newborn. Trivia * This episode was originally called "As Time Goes By" Gallery HR_08_04.jpg HR_08_05.jpg HR_08_06.jpg HR_08_07.jpg HR_08_08.jpg HR_08_09.jpg HR_08_10.jpg HR_08_15.jpg HR_08_16.jpg HR_08_17.jpg HR_08_18.jpg HR_08_19.jpg HR_08_21.jpg HR_08_22.jpg HR_08_24.jpg HR_08_25.jpg HR_08_26.jpg HR_08_27.jpg HR_08_28.jpg HR_08_29.jpg HR_08_30.jpg HR_08_31.jpg HR_08_32.jpg HR_08_33.jpg HR_08_34.jpg HR_08_35.jpg HR_08_36.jpg HR_08_37.jpg HR_08_38.jpg HR_08_39.jpg HR_08_40.jpg HR_08_41.jpg HR_08_42.jpg HR_08_43.jpg HR_08_44.jpg HR_08_45.jpg HR_08_46.jpg HR_08_47.jpg HR_08_48.jpg HR_08_49.jpg HR_08_51.jpg HR_08_52.jpg HR_08_57.jpg HR_08_58.jpg HR_08_59.jpg HR_08_60.jpg HR_08_61.jpg HR_08_62.jpg HR_08_63.jpg HR_08_64.jpg HR_08_65.jpg HR_08_67.jpg HR_08_68.jpg HR_08_69.jpg HR_08_70.jpg HR_08_71.jpg HR_08_72.jpg HR_08_73.jpg HR_08_74.jpg HR_08_75.jpg HR_08_76.jpg HR_08_77.jpg HR_08_78.jpg HR_08_79.jpg HR_08_80.jpg HR_08_81.jpg HR_08_82.jpg HR_08_83.jpg HR_08_84.jpg HR_08_85.jpg HR_08_86.jpg HR_08_87.jpg HR_08_88.jpg HR_08_89.jpg HR_08_90.jpg HR_08_91.jpg HR_08_92.jpg HR_08_93.jpg HR_08_94.jpg HR_08_95.jpg HR_08_96.jpg HR_08_97.jpg HR_08_98.jpg HR_08_99.jpg HR_08_103.jpg HR_08_104.jpg HR_08_105.jpg HR_08_107.jpg HR_08_108.jpg HR_08_109.jpg HR_08_110.jpg HR_08_111.jpg HR_08_112.jpg HR_08_113.jpg HR_08_114.jpg HR_08_115.jpg HR_08_116.jpg HR_08_117.jpg HR_08_118.jpg HR_08_119.jpg HR_08_120.jpg HR_08_121.jpg HR_08_122.jpg HR_08_123.jpg HR_08_124.jpg HR_08_125.jpg HR_08_126.jpg HR_08_127.jpg HR_08_128.jpg HR_08_129.jpg HR_08_130.jpg HR_08_131.jpg HR_08_132.jpg HR_08_133.jpg HR_08_134.jpg HR_08_135.jpg HR_08_136.jpg HR_08_137.jpg HR_08_138.jpg HR_08_139.jpg HR_08_140.jpg HR_08_141.jpg HR_08_142.jpg HR_08_143.jpg HR_08_144.jpg HR_08_145.jpg HR_08_146.jpg HR_08_147.jpg HR_08_148.jpg HR_08_149.jpg HR_08_150.jpg HR_08_151.jpg HR_08_152.jpg HR_08_153.jpg HR_08_155.jpg HR_08_156.jpg HR_08_157.jpg HR_08_158.jpg Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Images Category:Heroes Reborn Episodes